1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle center console trim assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle center console trim assembly configured to form a side pocket that is concealed from view above the vehicle center console trim assembly.
2. Background Information
The passenger compartments of many vehicles include a vehicle center console that is typically positioned between the front driver's seat and front passenger's seat. A vehicle center console typically includes a storage compartment having a lid that can be opened to access the storage compartment and closed to conceal the storage compartment. However, storage space in the storage compartment is usually limited. Furthermore, although the lid is effective in concealing the contents of the storage compartment, the lid complicates access to the storage compartment.